Love's Intimacy
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Collection of Dani and Santana oneshots all regarding some form of intimate contact. All stories in this series will be rated M for a reason. Dantana goodness.


_**More prompts from Tumblr. The difference between this series, and that series... these are ALL M rated... for a reason, I'm sure everybody here is smart enough to figure out why without me actually saying it.**_

_**Prompt: Something happens that makes Dani feel super insecure about her weight and Santana convinces her that she's gorgeous and makes her feel better. Smut or no smut. Your choice.**_

_**So, obviously if it's over here, I went the smutty route lol Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Love's Intimacy  
Chapter 1 - Dani's Insecurities**_

"Is there anything else I can get for you ladies today?" Santana smiled at the women seated at the table she was taking the order from.

One of them, with long red hair smiled up at her. "How about your phone number?"

Santana never let her smile falter, she needed the tips that being nice usually led to. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't do that."

The girl handed her menu up to Santana as she blatantly checked her out. "Well, why not?"

The Latina placed her pen back into her apron before forcing out another smile at the girl. "Because I am seeing somebody." She took a step away from the table. "I will be back shortly with your drinks."

"Hurry back now." The girl's eyes remained on Santana as she walked away.

Once her back was to the table she rolled her eyes. She was used to getting hit on, by men and women. Men were always an easy 'I'm sorry, I'm gay,' and most of the time they would stop. Women seemed to be a little harder to get off of her back. She would tell them she was dating someone, which she was, but that always seemed to lead to even more flirting. She shuttered as she remembered the one older woman who was interested in a threesome. Dani laughed about that one for days.

Had it not been so busy, she would have found her girlfriend and spilled everything to her. But ever since they'd arrived to work for their evening shift, it was non-stop business. She'd only actually seen Dani in passing three times in a two hours span. She pulled the order off of her pad to put it on the carousel for the kitchen before going to get the table's drink order. Once she had the four glasses onto a tray she picked it up to go back to the table.

She stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. "Here we go ladies. Water," she passed it to the person in the back, then proceeded to hand the other drinks out. When she leaned across the woman who had been flirting with her, she felt a hand on her waist. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" She grit her teeth and forced out a smile to them while subtly sidestepping to get the hand off of her.

"Sure you don't wanna give me your number," she leaned up to look at the name badge, "Santana… I like that name. Mine's Sarah, we could have some fun together."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but my girlfriend would not appreciate that very much." All Santana wanted to do was punch the girl in the face. But Gunther threatened to fire her if that ever happened again.

That only seemed to bring a larger smile to the red-head's face. "Oh, so you _are_ gay. Your girlfriend doesn't even have to know."

"Santana, order."

The girl silently thanked the cook for having perfect timing. "If you'll excuse me," she attempted to walk away, only to have her wrist grabbed. She felt her body instantly tense up at the contact. She never was good with people touching her unless she wanted them to.

"What time do you get off?"

Santana shrugged. "Don't know." She pulled her hand away and walked to the kitchen.

XXXXXX

"Rachel… hey can you pick up my tables?" Dani was fighting the lump in her throat as she spoke with her friend. "Maybe you and Kurt can split them or something…"

The brunette looked at her, "why? What's the matter?" Rachel moved by Dani to grab some plates of food to place onto a tray to carry.

"I'm not feeling too good."

Rachel narrowed her eyes some, not really believing her. "You were fine about a half an hour ago."

"I don't know, Rach, it must be the heat in here or something." Dani saw her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye talking with those girls at the table. The girls that were skinnier than she was. She couldn't take it anymore. She'd been watching it for the better part of an hour. Every time Santana walked by the table, the one with the red hair would grab her wrist and Santana would stop with a smile on her face.

"Yea, it's fine. Kurt and I will split your tables." She smiled softly at her friend. "I hope you feel better soon, Dani."

"Thanks Rachel." Dani offered her a soft smile before going into the break room to get her things. As she walked out of the diner, she glanced at Santana again to see her smiling at the table of girls. She looked as though she was flirting back. She only shook her head before walking out the front door and going down the sidewalk toward her apartment building.

Seeing the way Santana was spending so much time talking to those girls… those skinny girls, made Dani feel self-conscious. She wasn't as skinny as those other girls. She wasn't as skinny as her own girlfriend. Dani felt inadequate next to Santana. Santana had a super model body type, while she was just… average.

After getting safely into her apartment, she slammed the door shut and made her way into her bedroom. Santana hadn't even noticed her leave. She had been too busy with those girls. Dani no longer tried fighting off the tears that spilled from her eyes.

XXXXXX

"Santana." Rachel grabbed her roommate's hand when she passed her on the way to the kitchen. "Dani left, said she wasn't feeling good."

Worry instantly showed on the Latina's face, "when did she leave? Why didn't she tell me?"

Rachel shrugged, "she left like a half hour ago. It's getting quiet in here and it should be for the rest of the evening. Go make sure she's okay."

Santana just nodded before pulling her friend into a hug. "Thanks, Rach." She hurried back into the break room to gather her jacket and made her way to the front door.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" The red head spoke as the waitress passed by their table.

Santana barely gave her a glance, "my girlfriend's sick." She threw her jacket on as she pushed the door open and stepped out into the cool evening air. Thankfully, Dani lived close by so it only took Santana about ten minutes to get to her girlfriend's apartment. Once she was there, she pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket and let herself into the building, then took the stairs two at a time to get to the second floor. She flipped through her keys until she found the right one, then let herself into Dani's apartment. "Dani?"

There was no response. Maybe Dani had been asleep. Santana slipped off her shoes and took off her jacket as she walked through the apartment. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen, then she spotted the bedroom light shining under the closed door. She slowly pushed the bedroom door open in case Dani was sleeping. Santana tilted her head to the side as she took in the sight in front of her.

Dani stood at the full length mirror that was on the back of her closet door. She wore nothing besides a pair of panties and a bra. Santana could see she'd been crying based on the reflection. Santana watched as she ran her own hand over her flat stomach, then went down to her hips. Dani turned to the side and sucked in her stomach, that was when she noticed Santana standing in the doorway.

"Christ, San!" Dani quickly grabbed her robe to put it on and tie it. "What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes at the taller woman.

"Rachel told me you left early because you were sick… I was worried."

Dani folded her arms over her chest and glared daggers at Santana. "Why do you care? Why don't you go flirt with that skinny redhead some more?"

Santana was taken aback by the tone in Dani's voice. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw it. Every time she touched you, you let it, every time she talked to you, you were laughing. Dammit, I saw you stop at their table every time you walked passed it."

"First off, I scrubbed my hands and arms every time that bitch touched me. Second off, she's not my type, third, I love _you_, and fourth, I was playing nice in hopes of a big tip."

"You never worry about money, Santana, you always bring in a lot of tips." Dani looked away, she wanted to believe Santana, she really did.

The darker girl slowly stepped toward her girlfriend, "your birthday is coming up… I was saving that extra money for a nice gift for you."

Dani pushes past Santana before she's able to get too close to her. "Don't make excuses, Santana."

"I'm not making excuses. It's true! I love you, I want to get you something special for your birthday."

"How could you?"

Santana's brow creased as she looked at her, confused, "how could I what?"

Dani unfolded her arms from her chest to motion to her body, mainly her hips and thighs. "This! How could you love this!"

Santana stepped forward again, thankful when Dani didn't move away. "Baby," she pulled the woman into her arms, "I love you. You're the one I want to be with." She allowed her hands to rest on Dani's hips. "And these, give me something to grab on to when I'm making you scream my name." She smirked when Dani giggled softly. "Don't ever feel jealous of bitches like that." Santana grabbed her girlfriend's left hand and brought her wrist up to her lips to kiss it. "People like that are what tormented you all those years ago." She took the time to press gentle kisses along the scars that the tattoos covered up.

Dani just shook her head as she attempted to pull away again, but Santana didn't let her. She kept her hand tightly around Dani's wrist and pulled their bodies back together. "I'm not skinny like you or those other girls were, or even your ex Brittany."

Slowly, Santana untied the belt that kept Dani's robe closed. "They're nothing compared to you." She pushed the robe off of Dani's shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. "Just looking at you turns me on."

"I don't believe you." Dani turned her head so she wouldn't have to look into Santana's eyes. She wanted to believe her, she really did.

"Believe me, baby." Santana leaned her head down to capture Dani's lips in a slow, gentle kiss. While she had her lips captured, she gently grabbed Dani's hand to slide it under her skirt. Just being around her girlfriend and seeing her in the state of undress that she was, had Santana nearly soaked through her panties.

"That's not from me." Dani pulled her hand away as soon as she felt it.

"Yes it is, Dani, it's all from you." Santana leaned down to press gentle kisses against the blonde's neck as her own fingers worked their way across Dani's stomach. "I love every inch of you. I can never get enough of you." She lifted her head when she felt Dani shake hers. "Let me show you."

"You don't need to show me anything, Santana." She whimpered when the taller woman pulled her in even closer. "What are you doing?" Dani felt tears in her eyes again. All she wanted was to be alone.

Santana's hands fanned out on her back for a moment before moving up to unclasp Dani's bra. The entire time, she never broke eye contact with Dani. "I'm loving you," Santana slowly pulled Dani's bra away from her body, then led her to her bed to lay her down.

Dani bit her lip as she watched Santana slowly disrobe before crawling onto the bed with her, she couldn't help herself as she reached out to touch her. "San… what…" She looked in confusion when her hand was grabbed and pushed into the mattress.

"This is about you, baby. This is all for you." Santana dipped down to capture Dani's lips with her own. A little relief washed over her body as the girl's free hand almost immediately went up into her hair and the kiss was returned. "All for you, D." She whispered against Dani's lips when their kiss broke. "Your breasts are perfect," she allowed the tips of her fingers to graze over her nipple, smiling at the instant reaction. "They're just the right size for my hands." She kept eye contact with Dani as she closed her hand around the fleshy mound to kneed it.

Dani whimpered loudly. Santana knew how much teasing her breasts drove her crazy. "San… let me touch you, please?"

All Santana could do was shake her head, "not tonight, baby." She pressed a kiss to Dani's lips before moving her hand along her flat stomach. "I love the way you giggle when I touch you right here," she ghosted her fingers along a spot right beside Dani's belly button. The girl bit her lip to try not to laugh, but she did anyway. Santana smiled down at her as she trailed her fingertips along the waistband of her girlfriend's panties. When she got to her hips, she continued speaking, "I love how when I'm going down on you, I have something to hold onto, to keep you from bucking off the bed."

Dani blushed bright red. It wasn't the first time she heard Santana speak in such a way. But, that was always in the heat of the moment. Not when their eyes were locked. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Santana's though. There was nothing but love and adoration in those brown eyes that bore down into her.

The darker girl slowly moved her fingers down to Dani's thighs. "And don't get me started on these." She watched as Dani's blush refused to fade away. "I love the way your strong legs wrap around me, whether it's my head, my hand, or my hips… just to keep me in place." She noticed her girlfriend's eyes watering some at her words. "Baby? Are you alright?" She leaned in to kiss away the tears from Dani's eyes.

Dani's hips bucked slightly when her girlfriend's hand moved back up to the hem of her underwear. She opened and closed her mouth several times in an attempt to form words, but nothing was coming out. Santana was making her feel beautiful. Even if she was only beautiful to Santana, that's what mattered. Her girlfriend wasn't going to leave her for anybody else. All she could do to answer the girl above her, was nod.

Santana continued to kiss away her tears as her fingers slid into Dani's panties and finally touched her. They both moaned at the contact. Dani, because Santana had been working her up for the past twenty minutes. Santana, because Dani was absolutely soaked. "Beautiful," she spoke when she pulled her head up some to be able to look into Dani's eyes again. She could already feel her girlfriend's was close, based on the way her hand flew up to grip her shoulder.

Dani's eyes slammed shut as her hips started rocking against Santana's nimble fingers. "Harder baby, please." She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

"Open your eyes." Santana whispered. When the blonde didn't, she stopped moving her hand. "Open your eyes," she spoke again and waited for her to do so. "I want to watch you."

"You are watching me." Dani's head flew back as she felt two of Santana's fingers slide inside of her.

"No…" Santana shifted some to use her other hand to cup Dani's cheek. "Look at me, baby." Once Dani's eyes were opened up again, she started moving her fingers. Her hand started to grind against Dani's swollen clit. "Let it go, love." She placed continued watching as Dani's eyes glazed over. She felt the way the body below hers arched up off of the mattress as it clenched around her fingers. Dani's eyes closed for just a brief moment as a powerful orgasm washed over her.

"I love you." She opened her eyes to look into Santana's again. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she saw nothing but love in Santana's. "Nobody… nobody's ever done something like that before…" Her words were barely above a whisper.

The darker girl continued kissing away her tears as she pulled her hand away from her girlfriend's center. "You deserve it, because you're perfect."

"I'm starting to feel it with you." Dani reached up to pull Santana completely on top of her to kiss her. She allowed her hand to drag down between their bodies to touch her girlfriend's heated core for just a moment before her hand was pulled away. "But, San."

Santana just shook her head. "I let you feel, just so you'd know what _you_ do to me. Nobody else, baby, just you." She pressed another kiss to Dani's lips before standing up to go and turn the bedroom light off. When she returned to the bed, she climbed in beside her girlfriend before pulling the blankets to cover them both. "Can you promise me something?" She opened her arms as an invite to Dani, which she quickly took.

"Anything."

"Promise me that whenever you're feeling insecure about something… anything… you'll talk to me instead of running away." She ran her fingers through Dani's blonde hair. "I'm never going to judge you for anything that's bothering you. I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what… Can you promise me that?"

Dani clung to her love just a little bit tighter. "I promise, San."

* * *

_**As always, let me know what you think. :D I always like reading people's comments.  
**_


End file.
